Kaitlin Rogers
Kaitlin Rogers, also known as the Hero of Power is the third and final prophesized Master of Golden Light told by Auqra, and Master of Amber (inherited by her mother.) She was raised by her father and was fully aware of her destiny, so when she was sent out into the world to pursue her purpose, she struggled with achieving the goals assigned to her at birth. She did however, form a team of unlikely heroes consisting of a Ninja rejected from Ninjago, an assistant droid who is gifted the power of Ice, and a man who can transform into serpentine at will. In the final confrontation with Serces however, she and her team failed, and were killed. After her death, she returned in Doomsday with the rest of the Elemental Masters in their face off against Genesis. Kaitlin returned in Closing the Circles as a supporting character, and even briefly led the Dragon Keepers in Mirror Me Part 2. In the same chapter she also unlocked her Ultimate Potential, causing her death upon the birth of her son, Chad. History Early History Kaitlin was born 6 years after the defeat of Team Waters in The Light Knight, and 3 years after the assembling of Team Phantom. Her mother died when she was 4, so her father Timothy was left to teach her to be a warrior all on her own, and with his damaged leg, he wasn't very fit to do this. Kaitlin knew of her destiny since she was able to walk, so her father expected her to learn the art of the Ninja faster than he or Milo ever did. However, this was a false assumption. Timothy trained her almost every day, and so she fully grasped the responsibility at a young age. She was confident in herself early on, and excited to begin her journey any second, but once she started to fully understand what was at stake she began to falter. She became less enthusiastic about her training, and even mentioned to her father once that she wishes she was never born with this destiny. At 15, she accepted her responsibility, but the anxiety still lingered. She constantly wondered, "will what I have to offer be good enough?" and "what if I fail? Will I let down all of Ogaji?" Her constant anxiety, and distrust in herself made thinking about her future hard, and by the end of her lessons, she had started ignoring them completely. . . Milo's Adventures Last Light On Kaitlin's 17th birthday, she was gifted by her father the legendary Sword of Light that he and Milo once wielded. With Timothy bringing out the sword, Serces, who had been in hiding, felt the surge of energy that the sword released, and found it fit to make his move on his plan. That day, Serces and his army invaded the Roger's household. This didn't give Timothy much time to get Kaitlin out of there, and so he gave her the sword, a map of Ogaji, and a hard drive with Chrome's AI encrypted in it, and sent her into an underground passageway that lead to a secure Temple far away. As Kaitlin fled, her house was burnt to the ground, and her father perished. Now fleeing with tears in her eyes as she held the last gifts from her father in her arms, she arrived at the Stone Temple and processed what just happened. She realized then that this was it, the start of her journey. She plugged in the hard drive for Chrome into a blank droid body, and her father's creation came to life. Chrome informed her that he would continue to train her in the Temple until she is ready to face Serces, and that she would be safe in there. Now she fully understood what her training meant, and she took the rest of her training seriously from then on... even though it wouldn't last very long. One day, in the middle of one of her sessions, a legion of serpentine attacked, led by Master Cheng. Kaitlin saw this as an opportunity to test her skills, and make this her first adventure. She quickly thwarted the serpentine invasion with her Sword of Light, and even took the Cheng's head warrior prisoner. She found out later that the warrior, who was named Mason, was Master Cheng's son. Mason pleaded to be let go, and even said he despised his father, and never wanted to join his serpentine army. He demonstrated his ability to transform human, and proved that he hated his father by returning to Cheng's Island with Kaitlin and Chrome and destroying his uprising. Mason joined Kaitlin and Chrome's makeshift team in the Stone Temple, and trained with her for a while. Kaitlin and the others (who Chrome dubbed "Team Amber") trained continuously in the Stone Temple until Kaitlin unlocked her power of Golden Light... With that, she knew it was time to finally destroy Serces. She and her team left from the Stone Temple for the first time in months and met Serces at the Temple of Time. Team Amber put up a fight, but Serces was too strong for the three of them. So, Kaitlin touched the Time Temporal and wished for someone with lightning fast reflexes to be sent to their aid. With this, the Time Temporal was shattered by Serces, so they were unable to use it again. So, Jay from Ninjago Earth-17 was taken from his world and sent to theirs. He was reluctant to help Team Amber at first, but when he realized he had no way of getting home, he helped them out. They were pushed back to the Stone Temple, and Serces used his immense Shadow magic to open a portal to Jiho Valley and destroy the Temple and everyone in it. Team Amber was obliterated, and Serces had won. Somewhere up in the heavens, the Twins of Time, Aragon and Garanah watched as this unfolded. The older brother, Aragon, was outraged, and said he would not let the Prophesy end like this. So, he used his powers to create a separate reality he dubbed "Ogaji Earth-2." He restored the original timeline so that Kaitlin and Team Amber never went to seek out Serces at the Temple of Time, and moved the existing reality's normalcies over there as well (the Time Temporal Shards, the Realm Crystal.) Kaitlin woke up that day in a building that she was familiar with, to the team she was accustomed to. However, it was all a creation of Aragon. Team Amber was started again, in a new timeline. Prime Ogaji had been left abandoned. Kaitlin continued her life as normal, with no knowledge that she was a carbon copy of the same Ninja that already failed. Along her journey, she constantly felt like what she was doing wasn’t enough, and she would fail in front of Serces. It took her a long time, but she finally came to understand that it is according to the prophecy that she must fail. With this realization, she unlocked her power of Golden Light, and knew it was time to finally face Serces. On Serces’ hunt for the final Master of Light, he and his father’s relationship changed constantly. First Bamos was Serces’ minion, but when Bamos’ power and body returned, he and Serces were rivals. When Kaitlin had unlocked her Golden Power, Serces and Bamos could sense it, and they headed right for her. Meanwhile, G, who had been travelling with Llide and Morro, encountered Serces and Bamos. By this time G learned of his destiny, and thought that it was the right time to put a stop to them. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Serces ended up killing Morro and Llide, and kidnapping G to use his powers for his benefit. In the end, Serces found Kaitlin and her team waiting for them. Team Amber put up a fight against the two Dark Lords, and they seemed to be winning! Kaitlin couldn’t believe that she may actually break the prophecy! Unbeknownst to Bamos and Serces meanwhile, G was planning his escape. He ended up grabbing one of Serces’ blades of darkness to cut his rope, and freed himself. Strangely, when G touched this blade of darkness he felt a surge of dark power he had never felt before, and his mind began to shift. Because of his father’s death before he was done being programmed, it left many gaps in G’s processor. When he was exposed to this much dark power, the gaps were filled in with evil. G was now fitted with rage for his fallen friends, and took it upon himself to avenge them, and all the others that Serces has killed. He entered the battle and killed Bamos. According to the Zorcob’s First Law of Elements: “When an elemental master dies, and their power has not yet been passed on to someone else, the element finds a new master itself” As Bamos’ life faded, G absorbed his Element of Darkness in the process. He then went to Serces, who begged for his life, and killed him too. Now G possessed the Elements of Creation, Darkness, and Shadow. The two dark elements seized him, and he started to turn. The boy who was once pure and only wanted to help people, now only wanted devastation and to become all powerful. When killing Serces, he also inherited his hunger for power, and went to kill Kaitlin to steal her Golden Power. He destroyed her, and when her power didn’t appear for him to take he went mad, and killed the rest of her team. After a moment, he realized what this meant. The Final Battle would soon ensue. He knew that “When the Hero of Light thrice fails, to defeat the Dark Lord, and the Children of Creation restore Hope to the land, the Hero of Light will rise again with an army to beat the Greatest Evil the realm has ever seen.” and he knew this meant that he, who was built to end the War of Elemental Masters, would end it on the opposite side. From then on, G searched Ogaji for the remaining living Elemental Masters, and killed them all. He knew that they were not truly dead. He knew that because Timothy told him. When the Elemental Masters die when their destiny has come to an end, their spirit is sent to the Sacred Realm, where they will stay until the Final Battle. So, all of the fallen Masters resided their now. With the exception of three. So, G made a live broadcast to the whole island of Ogaji and told them that it he would leave this place, to grow his army, and the moment he returns will start the end. And he will destroy the Elemental Masters once and for all. Doomsday Kaitlin returned in Doomsday with the rest of the Ninja to defeat Genesis, and played a supporting role in his defeat. Following the end of Doomsday, and the falling of the Star of Closing, she wished that she could live a normal life with her father again and not have to worry about being a Ninja... Closing the Circles His Return After Doomsday, Kaitlin left being a Ninja to live a normal life with her father. On the Day of the Departed, she joined her old friends in remembering those who lost their lives against Genesis. There, she met with Jay, and they began to talk about getting together casually. Kaitlin and him met and started to like each other, and so she moved in with him in his home in Ogaji. Some time after they moved in together, she and Jay were called by G for help. He said that Bamos had returned, and he needed their help. At first the two of them were reluctant to help, but agreed to do it because G is their friend. They met G at the Temple of Hera and with the aid from Cole, Kai, and Zane, she and Jay helped G take down Bamos, and eventually Lord Dimmick. Along the way she was killed by Bamos, but she was revived with the remaining Oni Masks. After the defeat of Bamos' Watchers and Lord Dimmick, Jay wanted to move back to Ninjago with him. She declined and said she just wanted to live a normal life, and this was the last time she would be a Ninja. Guardians of Existence After the events of the first few episodes, Kaitlin felt sorry for the way she treated Jay, and agreed to move in with him to Ninjago. By this time, the Starfarer episode had concluded, and Jay went to Ogaji to search for answers about the strange characters of Spitbrain and Oceila. Kaitlin joined him and Zane to meet with G and the Dragon Keepers, and when they found out they also had a tussle with similar enemies, they joined their team. Together, she helped aid the others in defeating Clouse. Mirror Me Part 1 Kaitlin was also part of the team of Elemental Masters that came together to defeat Lord Dimmick, and later rejoined the Dragon Keepers with G and the others. Kaitlin played a supporting role in defeating Mr. E and Dimmick, and helped the team recover Gordon Gold. Mirror Me Part 2 Kaitlin played a major role in the Dragon Keepers efforts against Serces. After Jay's powers were taken, and he was subsequently killed, she was heartbroken, and became the leader of the Dragon Keepers for some time. Along her journey she unlocked her Ultimate Potential, and became the ultimate master of light. She, along with Gordon, G, and Tom survived the final battle, and after rebuilding Ogaji, went their separate ways. Pre-Rebirth After leaving being a Ninja, she married a non-elemental master named Jared Killian, and had a child named Chad. Chad inherited her power of Amber, and so because she was made of pure power, she passed away. Description Before time switch Before the time switch, Kaitlin was a brown haired girl who wore it in a ponytail. She wore bright red lipstick and wore mostly maroon colored Gi with gold highlights. After time switch After the time switch, Kaitlin wore her hair down more with bangs. The only other difference was she had a golden scar on her right cheek, and wore brighter red colors. Ultimate Potential After Kaitlin unlocked her Ultimate Potential, she retained most of her physical features, except now her body was made completely out of golden power. Age Kaitlin was exactly 17 years old when she first started her journey. Due to Last Light lasting about a year, and her body being preserved during Children of Creation, she was around 18 during Doomsday. Closing the Circles as a whole was around a year and a half, making her 19 or 20 at the end. 17 years after Closing the Circles, Kaitlin passed away after passing her power on to her son, making her 37 when she died. Personality As a young girl, Kaitlin was enthusiastic and excited about the idea of being a ninja. However, as she grew older and began to further understand the true responsibility of being the final Hero of Light, she began to grow more and more anxious about her destiny, and whether or not she would be able to succeed. As a ninja, although she was a great leader of Team Amber, she was not very confident in herself as a Ninja or as a person. She would constantly feel like she was out of place within the Team, and take some missions off because she felt she would only make things worse. After Doomsday, and seeing how her part in the prophesy made everything come together, she became a little more confident in herself with every new mission. By the end of Closing the Circles she co-led the Dragon Keepers, and helped G and the others rebuild Ogaji. Weapons and Abilities Kaitlin has the power of Amber, which translates to Power Replication - It allows the user to copy the elements of other Elemental Masters. In the case of Kaitlin, an orange energy flow her arms when a power is transferred to her. Her favorite weapon is the golden Sword of Light which she inherited from her father; it has since been destroyed in Mirror Me. Notes * Kaitlin is the first female hero to appear in the series by appearance. ** Although chronologically, Lavender is the first female hero to be born, she was not the first female to show up in the series * Kaitlin is the third character in Legends of Ogaji to unlock their Ultimate Potential, the first being Jay and Zane (both of Earth-17) * In Last Light Kaitlin got a scar on her left cheek that bled golden, implying that her Ultimate Potential was inside her the whole time Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninja Category:Heroes of light Category:Amber Category:Team amber Category:Last Light Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Doomsday Category:Mirror Me Part 1 Category:Mirror Me Part 2 Category:Dragon Keepers Category:Team Amber